


Ogirl

by misskebab



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/pseuds/misskebab
Summary: Ogirl, a bullied girl at the age of 16. She always believed in Shrek, unlike her Farquaad friends. But then, she learns about her Oniokinetic powers, which causes a ogre-chaos.If you've got a taste of terror, take Ogirl to the prom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/gifts).



> I had to read the whole book to write this, and I seriously bought the book just because of this piece of art. So you have to like it, no matter what happens.

 

* * *

 

 

> RAIN OF ONIONS REPORTED

It was reliably reported by several persons that a rain of onions fell from a clear blue sky on Ogre Street in the town of Ogrelain on August 17th. The stones fell principally on the home on Mrs Sherlynn Sherk, damaging the roof extensively and ruining two gutters and a downspout at approximately $69. Mrs Sherk, a widow, lives with her three-year-old daughter, Ogirl.

Mrs Sherk could not reach for the comment.

* * *

 

 

Nobody was really surprised when it happened. Not really. On the surface, all the girls in the shower room were shocked, thrilled, ashamed, or simply glad that the Sherk bitch had taken it in the mouth again. Some of them might also have claimed surprise, but of course their claim was untrue. Ogirl had been goi g to school with some of them since the first grade, and this had been building since that time, building slowly and immutably, in accordance with all the laws tgat govern human nature, building with all the steadiness of a chain reaction approaching critical mass.

What none of them knew, of course, was that Ogirl Sherk was oniokinetic.

 

Ogirl turned off the shower. It died in a drip and gurgle.

_Smells like onions._

Ogirl was not surprised by the heavy onion smell coming from her. It was all for thy _lord of pureness._

But the onion smell...

It was heavier than last time she checked.

She sniffed the air, smelling the fresh onions. _It is coming from my pubic area._

She shuddered when she felt the cold liquid running down her leg.

 

 

* * *

From The Onion Exploded Documented Facts and Specific Conclusions Ogred from the Case of Ogrietta Sherk, by Ogrid S. Ogress (Oglane University Press: 3169), p. 69:

It can hardly be disputed that failure to note specific instances of oniokinesis during the Sherk girl's earlier years must be attributed to the conclusions offered by Sherk and Donqhees in their paper oniokinesis: A Wild Talent Revisited-that the ability to call the onion powers of the ogre lord Shrek. The talent is well hidden indeed; how else could it have remained submerged for centuries with only the tip of the iceberg showing above a sea of quackery?

* * *

 

 

 

"Farqu-aad!"

The catchall came first from Charming Princegensen. Then the other girls joined to this disgraceful work of a sinful Farquaad.

"FARQU-aad!"

Ogirl shrieked with fear and tears, then started sobbing as her mind went upside down.

She wanted to resist or call for help. _Somebody, help! O dear lord Shrek, save me!_ But the words weren't coming out of her mouth, as if it was glued with newly baked fresh onions.

"Farqu-aad! Farqu-aad!"

The voices were becoming louder as Ogirl plugged her ears with her fingers. She stood right in the centre of a circle of girls, and the circle was becoming smaller inch by inch. She howled with terror, hoping it would help her to shush them away, maybe even _ogretise_ them. But it didn't work as she thought, because the girls started yelling louder and louder.

One wore her Farquaad mask, "Put it on, put it on!" she cried.

 _At the age of sixteen?_ Shue thought. _Someone must have told her before about this._ Shue didn't know what to do, should she help her or..?

No.

She didn't want to be left out.

"For God's sake, Ogirl!" she yelled, furiously. "Your onion water is ejaculating!"

Ogirl shrieked when she saw onion water getting sprayed out of her pubic hole. She was shocked by what she saw, foams were getting out of her mouth.

They threw Farquaad masks to her, making her sob more and more.

The girls stopped fission and explosion had finally been reached. No one cared about how Ogirl felt because as everyone knew, she was an onion smelling, untalented girl that no one liked, whenever she tried to do something, she couldn't do it, but no one realised it was because of them. But who cares? Who cares about that girl who is in love with Shrek that no one believed that is real? Who cares about that girl who calls everyone she hates Farquaad? She was a perfect girl, maybe kinda fat but it was all for thy lord Shrek, but no one realised she was beautiful. They were too blinded by the view of Prince Charming, not even seeing Shrek before him.

But the person they were talking about was Ogirl. O-G-I-R-L. As known as dirty pig with no life.

She backed away, her forearms crossing her face, shaking crazily. A Farquaad mask was stuck on her pubic hair.

Then the door pumped open, and the teacher Miss Deshrandan jumped into the circle of girls, breaking her toes after the long jump.

 

* * *

From The Onion Exploded (p. 169):

Both medical and psychological writers on the subject are in agreement that Ogirl Sherk's exceptionally late and traumatic commencement of menstruation cycle might have provided the trigger for her latent talent.

It seems incredible that, as late as 3131, Ogirl knoew nothing of the mature woman's monthly cycle. It is nearly as incredible to believe that the girl's mother would permit her daughter to reach the age of nearly seventeen without consulting a gynaccolist concerning the daughter's failure to menstruate. She had no idea what was taking place when the onion water was spraying out of her vaginal opening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know I copied the most of the story from the book, but who cares? Write it yourself if it's easy.


End file.
